


Chess

by Vicki_88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But not really about chess, Chess, Gen, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_88/pseuds/Vicki_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the years that Sherlock has known him, there is one secret that that he hasn't managed to deduce.</p>
<p>John Watson is secretly good at chess. Very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> I am an avid and long term fanfic reader but never a writer, so when an idea came to me I wrote drabble because the word count seemed manageable... 
> 
> This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone, and please feel free to point any out so I can correct them. 
> 
> As I mentioned, I've never written anything before so any feedback would be incredibly appreciated, just to even know someone bothered to read 450 words about chess (well, sort of) would be great!

In all the years that Sherlock has known him, there is one secret that that he hasn't managed to deduce.

John Watson is secretly good at chess. Very good. 

To John himself it seems perfectly normal that chess is something he would be good at. Chess is strategy, planning, and knowing that your first move can affect the entire game.

John knew he wanted to be a doctor by the time he was 10. At school while most of his friends spent their time trying to impress Laura Richardson or get invited to a party, John studied. He went to University and became a doctor; he joined the army and became a captain.  

Sherlock tells John he’s addicted to danger and adrenaline, and while John acknowledges this is true it doesn't mean he can’t think long term.

John’s proud that he’s kept this secret all these years. It makes going to the Diogenes Club slightly more bearable to see Mycroft’s chess board in the corner set up mid-play and work out all the moves that could have been played to reach that point. John doesn't know if Mycroft is playing against himself or someone else at the club, but on days his shoulder hurts more than usual or Sherlock’s left decomposing fingers in the sugar bowl again he takes particular enjoyment in moving a new piece into play when he’s sat alone being deliberately made to wait for Mycroft and his bloody power complex. He can see Mycroft’s eye flicker towards the chess board on these days but he knows Mycroft wouldn't suspect it was him.

John first learnt to play chess when he was six. When he and Harry visited their grandparents they would play tag and chase each other across the garden until they collapsed in breathless giggles. Afterwards they would sit with a glass of cold lemonade while Harry played cards with their grandmother and John played chess with their grandfather. John enjoyed these moments of quiet.

Although Sherlock would never admit it, John knows Sherlock needs the break between cases just as much as he does. Sherlock needs to sleep and eat and complain loudly that everything is dull and boring otherwise there wouldn't be as much strength behind the rush of excitement when the next case comes along.

They play cluedo and Sherlock announces that the victim committed the murder. They play monopoly and Sherlock steals money from the bank and also from John. They play scrabble and Sherlock calls him stupid and his brain simple, but then falls into complete silence when John uses ‘flapjack’ across two triple word squares and gets 356 points.

John likes having this secret, because one day he’s looking forward to making his move.

**Author's Note:**

> John's scrabble word is taken from a How Stuff Works Article: http://entertainment.howstuffworks.com/leisure/brain-games/20-words-to-learn-for-scrabble.htm#page=18


End file.
